Shattered Dreams
by Lacewing
Summary: Wiseman has an interest in a new dreamer. One that can shape and command her own Nightmares. What happens when she sets out to regain the Ideya he had stolen from her and will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from NiGHTS. Sega team does.

My current second fic in the Nights universe. Playing with some different ideas than the last one. Lovely thing about this place is that it just seems to encourage ideas and interpretations. So, while the other one will continue, I'll also be writing on this one too.

If you like this one or my other Nights fanfic What Dreams May Come, please write a review.

A new chapter of What Dreams will be coming up later this week, I'm in the middle of moving and been taking a bit of time to edit that chapter a bit more before putting it up. This one ended up sort of writing itself one afternoon and really hasn't been nearly the amount of thought into it as I am putting into the story and dream building of the other story.

I really don't go into explaining Lucid Dreaming even though I make mention of it. Look it up, it's a fascinating read.

Enjoy and Review. Thanks.

*8*

Shattered Dreams Chapter 1

*8*

It was a horrible dream. Well it had actually started as a rather cheesy nightmare.

Maia had always been different, as a bit of a horror buff and a strongly lucid dreamer, she'd always had fun shaping her dreams. Often creating wonderful nightmares that would scare anyone she told about, who then didn't understand why she wasn't afraid.

Who could be afraid of something they themselves created? In a world of her making, where she could look like anything she wanted. Here, she was a demi-goddess, a being of radiant light and benevolent love. The creator of her own destiny. She resembled nothing of the being she was in the waking world. A crippled 15 year old girl.

She'd been nurturing this dream, shifting the angle, the story of it. Re-writing and creating something truly unique when she heard the voice.

"My my, what a talented little Dreamer you are."

Blinking she turned to find herself suddenly more in her dream than she had been before. Before, it was about like moving a character about on a screen, like a video game, or watching a movie with a remote. Now suddenly she was in it.

Not a good sign.

"Glad that you like it" she said, holding the little nightmare she'd been nurturing in her arms. The odd little shadowy creature gave a catlike chirp and purr snuggling contentedly in her embrace. She loved her nightmares. As much as she loved her normal dreams. Each as she had them got her full attention. Her full devotion, and she made them into the best she could in the nights of dreaming she had with them.

But this creature that stood there in her dream, didn't belong.

He was dark, like a clown, or perhaps better described as a jester or harlequin. Red and black dominated his colors, along with a pale blue. It took a long moment of getting past just the utterly intimidating aura of fear and hate that seemed to radiate off him before she could notice the almost cute little bat wing designs on his tight sleeves and pants. Or just how utterly blue his eyes where. Things that should have made him less scary, but was easily missed as she looked at that painted face. Something was just so horrifyingly wrong and she couldn't put her finger on what. He smiled and started coming closer to her. In her arms the catlike shadow being hissed and growled. She could feel the claws prickling the skin of her arms, but she couldn't bring herself to chastise the little creature.

She wanted to hiss at him too.

His smile was shark-like and intimidating as he drew closer to her. "Yes, a perfect crafting of a nightmare if I have ever seen one, yet you are not afraid." it wasn't a statement or a question. But an almost odd mix of both.

"Why should I be? I live in a world that can be many times worse than a dream, but here I am free. I can craft this world as I see it, good and bad, here they are my children." it was a strong statement of fact. This little shadow, while it would likely scare a grown man, was her baby, as much as the happy animal in the good dream was bouncing about the flowers.

"Such a wonderful view of the dreaming world you have, so.. idealistic" he stated and she backed up a little more. Suddenly very afraid and not sure why.

"I think" he continued as he drew closer to her "It is time you learn that you aren't in as much control as you think you are little dreamer." he raised his hand, nails glinted, a part of her mind registered that his nails where pink, but the way they currently caught the light gave her a stronger impression of pale fresh blood.

She backed up a couple steps and then narrowed her eyes "You won't scare me, not here. This is MY place" she said and tossed out her little Nightmare.

Who wasn't so little anymore.

The other's eyes widened in surprise and then he dodged before snapping out with a clawed strike against the Shadowy cat, who cried out in pain. She wasn't sure what he did but suddenly he circled her nightmare and the shadow disappeared with a cat-like squeak.

"My kitten!" she said feeling her chest tighten painfully. Suddenly it was.. difficult to breath. It felt like everything was being slowly stripped from her. She collapsed, losing the dream appearance she wore and instead appearing as she was in the waking world. Small, with shoulder length curling hair brown, grey eyes with glasses, and a damaged leg that didn't allow her to move all that fast or much at all without her brace and cane.

He didn't bother walking towards her, there was no eminent step of booted feet, none of the proper nightmare elements that would have made her more comfortable. This one glided towards her, gracefully.

"So the little dreamer had spunk, but you are not a match for me little girl."

She slowly caught her breath and stuck out, sending the hand he had been about to place on herself away. She backed up, wheezing like an asthmatic. Why did whatever he'd done to her nightmare hurt so much?

He just smiled wider, "Having some trouble are we? Now, if you let me, I'll make it all go away" his voice was just so, smooth, sweet even. As if all he was doing was offering small talk on the weather. She shook her head, trying to force herself to wake. But as she stumbled back she found herself unable to. Her eyes watered as the nightmarish being came closer to her.

"No more shadows to fling at me? I'm more powerful than you." he said and she found him closer than she thought he was. Fingers curling themselves in her hair and pulling back her head. He laid a hand on her chest and she screamed. It hurt! Gods above it hurt! His hand sunk into her body and he pulled from her chest a glowing orb, his smile was wide until he noticed a blemish upon it. A crack down the glistening red side. "This Ideya somehow got damaged." he murmured, he shoved it back into her and painfully extracted another this one a brilliant deep blue. She could only cry and gulp painfully as he pulled from her several more of these things. Each another color. Once he had them, he dropped her as if she was nothing but so much useless trash.

"These are strong Ideya" he commented "Too bad about the broken one. Never seen an effect like that before." he shrugged and laughing evilly he gave her a mocking bow, even as she laid in a pile of limbs and panting breaths. "I shall be on my way, but really.. since you enjoy Nightmares so much little girl. I'll leave you with some shadows to play with, stronger than that little 'kitten' of yours." he laughed again disappearing into the growing swirling blackness that began to close in on her dream. Wiping away all other scenes or carefully crafted settings.

Around her she sensed the nightmares all around her. She was too pained and out of breath to move, even as they started to close in on her. She heard a soft mew and looked up, seeing briefly outlined her little shadow, eyes glowing dully against the other nightmares weakly holding them back from her with nothing but its own bravado. It turned and she saw beyond it.

A light.

Slowly she drew on strength she didn't know she had, she managed to get up and make a dash for that light. managing to make her way over the morass of a dream that should have turned into an 'impossible to escape dream chase'.

She made it to the light, then collapsed on the other side of it.

*8*8*

"Oh my!" she woke hearing a growling and looking up she tried to focus her eyes. The first thing she noticed was a bird flapping frantically, the second she noticed was her Kitten growling and crouched over her prone form.

"kitten, play nice" she said softly and rubbed her face, pausing as her hand hit her glasses. No.. Maia looked down at herself and shook her head feeling her heart stop. No, she shouldn't look like this! She was meant to look like any number of things in her dream, but not this form! She took a breath as she felt her shoulder being butted by her Kitten. She hugged the shadow "You're alive, I was afraid he killed you!"

For a moment she did not know where she was, but she was safe. Where ever this place was there where no nightmares here.

She heard a sputtering and looking up saw the bird again. It was a rather fluffy owl, dressed in stuffy looking clothing of a vest and even little round spectacles on his beak. He was flapping frantically and loosing feathers, spluttering incoherently but it sounded more like he was trying to speak, not screeching or making any number of noises that a proper owl would make.

"Nightmaran! A Nightmaran at the dream gate!" he flapped and this time did screech -in panic- dashing away.

Maia blinked and sitting up she looked around. Kitten leaning on her shoulder and purring loud enough to rattle her bones.

Just in time to see something purple dash towards her. Kitten yelped and ducked, she wasn't so fast and with a pained 'oof' she was shoved back along the ground and found herself looking up at a surprised face. Large eyes, a deep clear blue. They seemed familiar somehow but the startled face didn't.

She made another squeak as more weight was suddenly added when Kitten tackled whoever tackled her.

Maia struggled to breath and once she had enough breath she shouted "Kitten! Off!" the moment the shadow nightmare got off the other did as well. "Settle" she held her hand to the shadow who was crouched and looking dejected that she yelled at it. Seeing her hand it shrunk to something the size of the kitten she called it and hopped into her lap, seeking cuddles and assurances that she wasn't angry with it. She turned her attention to the others at this place. The Owl was peeking from around the dried up fountain in the center of this odd place, and floating nearby staring at her intently was a being who for a moment made her heart stop.

Maia found the resemblance to the one who'd attacked her uncanny. This one in purple and pink, with a slim figure that could easily be male or female with no real cues as to which gender it was. There seemed to be something a little less threatening than the one who hurt Kitten and herself. She clutched Kitten a little closer to herself as she struggled to get up. Falling back again with a pained oof.

This was meant to be a dream, so why was she having the same trouble she would in the waking world? Without her cane and brace she could barely stand and her leg could not support any of her weight on its own. Let alone her glasses had fallen and where somewhere to her side out of reach. Which made everything further than a few feet a great big blur to her. All the things that made her dreams and imagination preferable to the real world. Not that she retreated to her dreams and pretended the real world didn't exist. She struggled and fought for ever moment of joy she had there.

She loved her dad, who did everything he could for her. Working to pay the rent and the bills that she incurred because of her poor health and increasing medical expenses. He would still take time off work just to go to the beach with her on a sunny day, or take her horseback riding. He'd promised her a kitten for her birthday, a little black one. She hoped it had yellow eyes like her little Shadow Kitten she held.

She had her friends, several people she'd met online and who's friendship had moved into the offline world when they had discovered how closely they'd all lived to each other.

Maia had her tutor. A wonderful woman named Joanne, a college student, who helped her dad home-schooled her as her mobility issues made going to public school much too difficult. Joanne encouraged her imagination, giving her random things to write about just to see what she could come up with. Maia hoped to go to college soon, and maybe become a full time writer or journalist even.

She knew it wasn't her fault she was born with a body that betrayed her or a Mother who left her and her father because she couldn't handle taking care of Maia's needs. Maia had always been a very mature girl, she had to be.

In the end, all she had where her dreams and the ambitions that came because of them, and she was beginning to wonder if those where now going to be taken from her too.

The flying harlequin gave a blink and then suddenly smiled in a way that just seemed to deflate every ounce of fear in her. "Its Ok Owl, I think this is a good Nigthmaran." and it did a bit of a lazy twirl in the air circling her as if looking her over from all angles. Even the vioce gave her no real clue as to the gender. But the graceful movements she started to pin 'female' on the creature just to give her something to call it without sounding so rude as to keep referring to the being as an 'it'.

"Hoo," the Owl seemed to almost breath in a sigh of relief.

Maia blinked at both the odd creatures. The purple creature turning lazy circles as if the whole situation didn't much matter anymore to her. The Owl came into a comfortable speaking distance and flapped his wings, keeping himself hovering in a way that a normal bird could not manage. Periodicly loosing a feather or two, which faded to nothing before touching the ground.

"Hello Visitor" he said much more politely. He still looked a bit ruffled and definitely unsure of the Kitten who was eying him with large intent yellow eyes.

She paused a moment and looking around she attempted to scoot over to get her glasses. Kitten hopped from her lap and picked them up for her carrying them over. She took them and wiped them off with a corner of her sleeve. Once she had them on she felt much more comfortable. The Owl waited patiently which was a kind consideration. Especially after all that had just happened.

"Er, yes.. Were am I?" she asked looking up at the Owl who then cleared his throat.

"Yes, you are at the Dream gate which is part of the Night Dimension." he said in a way that suddenly made her feel that she was in for a long, possibly very boring, carefully prepared speech.

He was cut off before he could get far by a blur of the purple harlequin. "Hey, I'm NiGHTS, what's your name? How did you come to have that nightmaran? Do you like Flying? It's way better than walking let me tell you. How about we Duelize and I can show you around the Dream Gate, I promise it will be much more fun than listening to Owl prattle on!"

"Hoo! How Rude!" Owl fluffed and lost a few more feathers, that Kitten was now below him and trying to catch before they disappeared. He nervously added some more height, trying to stay out of reach of the Nightmare that was staring at him with a fixed intent gaze of a kitten with a teaser toy.

She found herself smiling and any remaining feeling of unease was lost. This Nights reminded her more of an toddler with a sugar high eager to play, or maybe more of a humming bird on speed. "Maia," she said introducing herself and handling each of the rapid questions one at a time. "I made Kitten." she said of the Shadow Nightmare. "What's Duelizing?" she rubbed her hands nervously together as she stared at the twirling purple jester.

"Made a Nightmaran? Wow, you are talented!" she laughed and came down closer to Maia, "Duelizing, it's kind of a way that the two of us can sort of merge into one body. It lets me take you around. It sounds much weirder than it is, so why don't you try it?" she held out her white gloved hand invitingly to the teen age girl.

Maia stared at the hand a moment, then attempted to get up so she could take it, but fell again. Nights flew down closer so she wouldn't have to stand and Maia took the offered hand. There was a brief odd feeling before suddenly she felt, weightless, free. There was a lack of pain that made her suddenly want to cry.

Nights flipped them through the air and Maia felt herself giggle. This was what a flying dream should feel like! A rollercoaster that was free to go in any direction. She glanced at her hands and found that she was looking at Nights instead. So it was like being in the same body then, only it was Nights' body. Maia didn't mind, she was use to being in a different form in her dreams. Something she preferred over the clunky hardship her real body gave her.

"Come on Maia! Let me show you around!" there was a feeling of utter joy and happiness that at first Maia wondered if it was herself but realized it was Nights. The jester was ecstatic, happy, joyful. She enjoyed this merging and sharing her joy of dreams and flight with the people she merged with. Maia found the joy infectious and joined in the feeling as she felt her body tilt in a twirl through the air. Nights took her spinning around the courtyard and through the trees. Maia didn't realize when Nights had flipped control from herself to Maia, who tumbled joyfully through the air in estatic freedom. Not concerned with flying gracefully, but just discovering how each turn and twirl made her belly flip and tickled like taking a rise in the road at high speed.

She came to a stop as she found herself faced with the still ruffled looking Owl. Below Kitten was mewling and lashing tail as if contemplating make a jump for the bird. "Have you gotten acquainted with flying? Perhaps I can help lead you through some of the finer points." he said. He didn't even wait for her to answer before he continued. While he talked a lot, and she and Nights started trading private jokes about it with each other, he did have some good points. Showing her what some of the things Nights could do could be used to do various aerobatic fetes, like swinging through rings of yellow dots, gathering blue globes of light and how to use them. She also discovered the move that the other one had done was called a paraloop, and it could cause damage but also sent dream creatures elsewhere. Which explained how Kitten came back to her. And why he'd looked so strained as well.

By the end of Owl's tutorial she was more familiar with some of Nights moves, like a touch dash and drill dash, as well as paralooping. Then Nights stopped the merge and set her on the ground where she was able to sit at the edge of the fountain. Kitten perched on her lap happy to have her back on the ground where it could get her attention again. She wished she could go walking around the area a bit more, explore the ground as she and Nights explored the air. Nights floated over her shoulder and twiddled her long fingers at Kitten who batted playfully.

"What about Kitten?" she suddenly said almost randomly.

"Huh?" Maia was brought out of her thoughts.

"Kitten gets big right? Maybe you can ride it?" Nights said this like it was the most obvious thought in the world. "I don't think Kitten can Dualize like me, its only a third level Nightmaran."

"What's teh difference?" she asked. Having a feeling that Nights was just like her Kitten, and like that one that attacked her.

"Hmmm.. well.." Nights seemed to be thinking how to answer that one.

"It is a matter of intelligence and power." Owl was the one that offered. "Ones like your Kitten as much weaker and less intelligent than those of higher levels."

"Like Nights?" she said scratching Kitten under its chin.

There was a silence that made her look up "How'd you guess?" Nights said looking a mix of shocked and uncomfortable.

"Considering I ran into one that looked alot like you?" she said "Only he was red and black, he had eyes like yours..." she gripped her chest feeling remnants of discomfort from what he did to her.

"Reala?" Owl looked shocked and flustered.

"Was that his name? I don't know, I just know I was crafting a really good nightmare when he came in, attacked Kitten and then he..." she trailed off and tightened her jaw. He'd made her feel so, weak, and helpless. She hated that feeling above all else.

"What did Reala do to you?" Nights asked going from whatever conflicted feelings she'd had on how Maia guessed about her being a Nightmaran to consern for the pain that was reflected in the teen's face.

"He, ripped out these glowing spheres" she indicated the shape and size with her hands "Right out of my chest, it.. really hurt"

"He stole your Ideya then" Owl said.

"My Ideya?"

"Its like, how to say this, a piece of your heart. The parts of you that reflect growth, intelligence, purity, hope and courage. Green, blue, white, yellow and red respectively." Owl perched on the fountain next to her, his warm fluffy body almost comforting.

"He left me with my red one." she said and Nights seemed to perk.

"Red, that is a powerful one!"

"Well, it was kinda broke, so he didn't want it."

Owl seemed confused "Broke? How does one break an Ideya?"

"I don't know, but it had this crack down its side." she shrugged.

"That is very weird." Nights commented and then flitted around the courtyard "Might be why a gate hasn't formed then."

She looked up at the broken arches Nights flew by, "Gates? I thought this was the dream gate?"

"Well, it is, but it's more of a nexus between the various dreams that a Visitor like yourself will have. Each reflecting the Ideya that you have, or should have. The power of your Ideya form these gates from those broken arches. When you open the door it leads you to a world formed from the pieces of your heart." Owl pointed with one of his wings at the gates and Maia nodded.

"So, if one doesn't form then what?"

Owl seemed sad "there would be no way to retrieve those stolen pieces of your heart."

Her brows knitted together "Then what happens to me? I mean, what happens when I wake and I don't have those things that that guy took from me?"

"You will loose the benefits of the reflected Ideya, without growth for instance, you will have a harder time with the wisdom you need to grow as your body ages."

She was silent for a long moment before suddenly she found herself picked up by Nights. "Lets not be so depressing!" Nights laughed and kitten tumbled along the cobbled ground and bounced after as Nights flipped the teen into the air and caught her, merging the two of them again.

It really was hard to feel depressed when one was flying though the endless twilight. Flipping around one of the various little islets around the edges of the main gate she found herself stopped suddenly.

"Careful" Nights' voice said, at if it was spoken right over her shoulder and she saw Nights' arm point to the dark shifting clouds below "Don't get too close to that."

"What is it?"

"That is the way into the viod of the Nightmare, if you fell down there, you could be lost. Forever." Owl said flapping his way over.

"That doesn't sound cool" Maia said.

Nights laughed and rested her hands on her hips "well, there is still plunty of space to fly, lets just head back towards the gate shall we?" and she flew them back.

Nights was nearly level with the ground so that she could release Maia once again when something hit them both and Maia found herself tumbling on the ground painfully. She looked up and saw Nights pinned by another figure.

It was the one from earlier. The one that stole her Ideya, Reala.

Kitten growled fiercely and Maia found paws on either side of her shoulders as the little kitten became a large shadow beast and stood over her. Owl was nearby sounding like he was on a verge of a panic. Nights struggled in that painful grip.

"Nights, been a long time." Reala said almost sweetly.

"Let. Me. Go!" Nights said clawing at the hand holding her against a tree.

"I don't think so, right now I have some business with that little visitor you've been flying about here and I really don't need you ruining things for me. Wizeman would not be pleased."

"oh no" Owl said softly.

Nights looked shocked "Wizeman's back?"

"Oh yes, and he is very displeased with you, but will be willing to leave you alone, so long as you stay out of his business. So me? I know what a busy body you are, so I'm going to make sure you stay out of the way." his smile was evil and wide. He snapped his fingers and soon they both disappeared into a ring of blackness. Nights' gave a cry and Maia held out her own hand.

"no!" she started to try and pull herself towards the spot, but it was gone before she could get far. She wasn't fast enough. Or strong enough.

"this is horrible! Horrible!" Owl cried. "Wizeman back? And Reala has taken Nights! Oh what can we do?" he moaned.

She gritted her teeth and struggled to her feet. Beside her Kitten stood letting her use it as a leaning perch to get herself to her feet. "I have to do something." she said with determination. She didn't notice the glow that started in her chest, a pulsing red glow that spred to her hands. It seemed itself to have a black mark in the glow over her heart as if reflecting the blemish that was upon the orb that the color reflected.

"Your Ideya" the Owl said in wonder as behind her one of the gates formed and a doorway stood there.  
She blinked and the glow faded.

"What?"

"Hurry! We have to go through that door, perhaps we might be able to catch up to Nights."

"Huh? Wouldn't Reala have taken her somewhere we can't get to?"

"Perhaps, but the dream world has a way of shaping itself to the desires of the Dreamer." Owl told her. and she suddenly smiled widely herself in a way that was not all that different from the smile Reala had worn.

"So you are saying then that if I want Nights to be on the other side of the door, I will likely be able to find her?"

Owl looked a touch disturbed by her smile "Um, yes, very possibly if you desire it strong enough."

"Well, lets go then!" she said and with Kitten as her crutch she made her way to the door. The couple steps where a pain, but she got to it and gripping the handles she took a deep breath.

Take me to Nights, she thought to herself and opened the door into light.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Another chapter, the first couple always seem to be the easiest to get out and after that, it just sort of depends on how much time I have. Since for both this and 'WDMC' I have a clear linear storyline I should hopefully be able to get chapters out fairly quickly. WDMC I know will likely be a short story. Longer than 4 chapters, but certainly not a work that can get too far over 5. We'll see. This one will be much longer, I don't have to force the details on it and me and the main character get along better lol.

Pardon my dust. I had to move and it's had everything nuts for a couple weeks. Cool thing, I have a nice shiny new desk and Ipod, still gotta save for a little laptop so I can take my tunes and head down to the park and write in the nice fresh air and shade, yeah.. that would be awesome. Past that, I just got my computer back so now I get to sit and start writing again, I pumped out 2 chapters in practically no time. But both ended up a bit on the 'short' side.... heh. so I combined them together to make at least one descent sized chapter, and they both rather fitted well together anyway.

*8*  
Scattered Dreams

Chapter 2

*8*

When Maia entered the new area there seemed to be nothing but a forest, small trees all leading up to one huge tree that grew strong in the center of the forest, standing so much taller than everything else in this place. It towered and all around it sheltered creatures. She stared back through the foliage to see the king tree.

"Wow," she said shading her eyes against the light of the sun shining through the clouds and breaks in the trees. It was as if it pierced the very heavens with a strong will determination to stand.

"Indeed" she turned to see Owl, who found himself a perch on a branch of one of the smaller trees near her. "this is going to be quite an ordeal." he said.

"Yeah?"

"I scouted about a bit, and I have found Nights, but.. this is not going to be easy." he looked down and seemed to be eyeing her leg. Considering she'd only been standing a short time and was already about to fall over.

"I'll make it" she told the bird and leaned heavily upon Kitten. Who just rubbed its head against her side. "you'll help me right?" she asked her Nightmare who crouched a bit and after a moments hesitation she sat on the beast's back. Then had to grab on tightly and swinging her leg over the back as Kitten stood up again.

"Mobility is not a problem" she grinned at the Owl who blinked at her and coughed uncomfortably for being caught pointing out her deficiencies.

"Yes, so it seems. I saw Nights imprisoned in that giant tree. Its, not the usual style of cage they have used in the past. I will go ahead and see what I can figure out. Once you have reached there, I hope I will have something for you." and the Owl disappeared.

She looked at the spot where the Owl was and then patted Kitten's side. "Lets go love. We have a 'damsel' to save."

*8*8*

The first feeling of courage, optimism,and even a bit of joy at the thought of doing something really 'epic' faded. While she was riding, like with horseback it was hard work and made harder with her damaged leg. But walking was out of the question, even if she could stumble along the way there where no clear cut paths here. Fallen trees creating bridges and ramps, jams and obstacles. The way grew steeper the further they went along and it meant Kitten had to take greater leaps and bounds, which only jarred Maia's body and made her sore and tired.

On top of that she had to keep an eye out for glowing spheres of blue. She'd discovered if flung they tended to stun any of the creatures that might attack her. At least the ones that where not thrown off by Kitten's growl. Large ugly eel like creatures. She rather wished she could still shape things like she use to, but evertime she tried it just felt blocked somehow. She couldn't create any paths, they had to hunt and several times wonder if they were going the wrong way even. Maia was growing fustrated. No paths, no clear directions and on top that she was surrounded by nightmarish creatures that where an offense to her senses. She couldn't even reshape them into something really horrifying. So garishly bright they stood out against the shrubbery.

"Something more hidden would be better, so that you can get the real pop and scare tactics. These couldn't scare a baby." OK, well maybe they could scare a baby, when they got close enough to actually manage to look threatening. And that they where, with spikes and sticky balls, and electric shocks. Things meant to ruin ones sleep and possibly even wake them up. Which now that Maia was committed to her task she really didn't want to do. No, she needed to stay asleep, to last the whole night and win back those Ideya that Reala stole from her.

On top of it all, she had a feeling she was under a time crunch. She couldn't see a clock but the feeling that it was ticking down gave an added weight to her journey. How long before she would wake on her own naturally? Would she be able to keep coming back here, night after night? She didn't know, but she couldn't risk it yet. She really needed to last as long as she could while she could.

"I'm going to have to get you a saddle" she said to Kitten who just tilted an ear at her and snorted in response. She clung to that shifting back. It was not like riding a horse in the terms of a smooth ride. Horses had nice strait backs that where comfortable to sit on, her Kitten's back arched and dip, making staying on a bit more difficult. But she managed, leaning low over the back practically laying on it, and hanging on with both hands. With a few tugs she could somewhat direct her friend. When she spotted a way, or item she wanted to look at closer.

*8*

Agony was jarring every move that Kitten made. The giant shadow cat slinking along the moss covered rocks that was making climbing difficult. Ahead of them they saw the start of the tree roots, the giant king tree that hung over all else in this place. They where nearly to it. Nearly there, nearly able to reach

Nights finally after all the struggle it took to get there.

"You'd think a dream built around pieces of my heart would be a little easier." she muttered. But at the same time, something didn't quite feel right. Like those nightmarish creatures. They where nothing of her mind. Some of the other things, like the blue orbs and chests and other things they had located. A lot of the chests contained more orbs, but some had had of all things pocket watches. That when she touched them made her feel a little less.... wakeful? Would that be the word? It seemed it bought her time, she wasn't sure how but had to just trust that this was so.

Maia saw another such chest and with a slight tug, Kitten altered its direction slightly and took her to it. Inside was another of the pocket watches. This one was gold, those had much more time on them than the bronze or silver ones she noticed with satisfaction and reached out touching it, the watch disappearing and giving her a small sense of peace.

"Alright Kitten. Lets see if we can find ourselves a way in." they climbed up along one of the huge roots and at the top they found Owl waiting for them.

"Hoo-hoo! There you are, I was worried that you weren't going to make it." he flapped his wings and Kitten came up laying down, which let Maia slide down beside him her aching legs telling her about how badly she'd abused them.

"We're here" she told the bird "What do you know about Nights?"

"The cell is still a ways away. But." he fell silent a long moment "there is a rather large second level nightmaran between you and Nights."

"So, we'll have to beat it then right? And we can get to Nights."

"I do not know if you have the power to beat that thing alone." Owl said.

"But I have Kitten."

"Who is only a 3rd level Nightmaran."

She was quiet for a long moment. "Then we'll just have to think of a way to either get around it, or beat it with brains." she leaned back against Kitten, "What can you tell me about this boogyman?"

Owl flicked his wings and tilted his head "This is a very dangerous situation, are you sure you wish to try this?"

"I think Owl, the question really is, do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice." Owl told her.

"But then who would get back my Ideya?"

Owl fell quiet again and cleared his throat "This one is called Dragonfly. It's actually a pair. What I can see is that one seems, like a golem of some sort and the other controls it."

She blinked "So then really all we need to do is separate them?"

Owl tilted his head "That does seem like the logical conclusion, if anything Fly would be easier to handle for Kitten than trying to take on Dragon."

She gave a nod "So, we separate them, take care of one or the other and then get to Nights right?"

Owl coughed "well I shouldn't think it would be that easy really."

"Well, my dad always tells me to 'keep it simple stupid' so the simpler it is the better chance we have to be able to adjust as things change."

Owl gave a nod, "Once we get past Dragonfly, it will still be a fight, you will have to get to Nights and Duelize. You don't have much time if you two can't find the keys to Nights cell, Nights will be pulled back and you will likely be woken up."

"What would happen then?"

"Hopefully... you would get another chance when you go back to sleep." Owl told her.

"Hopefully?" her head tilted in an unconscious mimicry of the Owl.

"You would have to start over from the beginning." he told her solemnly.

She gave a groan "So it would be all or nothing eh?"

"Very much so it would seem." He finished with a sigh.

Maia rubbed her face "Well we won't get anything done here, we need to go in then." she said and patting Kitten's flank she perched on the Cat's back as it got up. "Lead the way Owl."

"W-what?" Owl blinked startled.

"Lead the way, we're going to need your help." she repeated to the Owl, "you yourself said that me and Kitten can't do this alone."

"B-b-but what do you think I can do?" Owl croaked.

She grinned "What?"

"I don't have the power!"

"So? Neither do I, we'll help each other." she said and held out her hand to the fluffy Owl.

Owl seemed to think about it for a long moment and then nodded. "Alright. Lets go then shall we?"

*8*

It was still work getting into the King tree. But with Owl leading them it was a lot easier to find their way. Inside was a twisted maze of roots and branches of the tree all wrapped around into a tight network of paths, all leading up. But not all the paths lead in on each other or came back together, some where dead ends, and some went back down the wrong way. Owl would teleport up a little ways and wait for them, keeping a close eye out for trouble and shouting warnings before anything could jump out at them.

The inside of the tree was littered with places where things would shift from solid to shadow. There were no switches, the changes from solid to shadow were beyond their control. Often on the other side of what was once a solid wall along the path were rather nasty enemies. Having Owl ahead telling her and Kitten that they where there was helpful.

They made their way up and what they found near the top was a large arena style place, in the center floated a cage with nothing holding it in place. Inside Nights was laying prone at the bottom. The cage would dip and sway slightly with the breeze blowing through. Maia looked around, seeing nothing else "Where is this Dragonfly?" she asked Owl who landed next to her on root that rose next to her.

"Hoo, I do not know. They had been wandering around earlier." Owl said sounding a bit worried.

"Well, maybe they are out using the bathroom?" she said hopefully, "If we could get to that cage." how to get there? there was nothing to climb, no way to jump out to that cage. How could she possibly duelize with Nights if Maia couldn't reach her?

Just then she felt herself suddenly flung forward. Kitten reverted to a smaller form as they tumbled through the air, she could hear Owl shouting something.

Maia landed on something that gave just enough under her that she had the air knocked out of her but it wasn't worse. She could have broken something! Opening her eyes she looked up to see a large strange hybrid of man, monkey, and reptile. It was like a giant toy, or a puppet. The other arm shifted and she saw a rope coming out of the wrist start to pull back into itself and that brought the fist that had struck the wall and had been what knocked her and Kitten off the ledge.

Maia gulped, this was what she, Kitten and Owl where going to take on? The huge construct turned its head and she saw there was a little man sitting on its shoulder. In fact, it looked like a little boy, dressed up as a pale clown with red hair and bright large green eyes that seemed to blaze. Kitten was below and shifted form jumping up the side of the larger creature to try and reach her. The little boy held out his hand and a bolt of electrisity shot out and hit Kitten who fell back with a scream.

"Kitten!" Maia shifted and looked over the edge of the hand holding her and saw that the boy and creature had their attention on Kitten's form, a foot raising to crush it. She looked up and saw Owl above looking unsure, "Owl! Help!"

"Hoo! Hoo! What can I do?"

"Fly at their heads! Distract them!" she said. Just keep them from stepping on her Kitten!

"Oh! Hoo hoo!" and he dashed down at the Dragonfly's heads. The two turned their heads up and made a swat at the Owl. Tilting the hand that had held Maia the girl fell the rest of the way to the floor. With a grunt she managed to turn to her belly and using her shaky arms she started to pull herself along the way towards Kitten.

"Common love" she gasped getting to the cat's side. She shook the currently small kitten body and picked it up snuggling it close "Wake up, Owl needs us, Nights needs us" she said and held the little body close and felt the tiny heartbeat under her fingers. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt her own heart beating in her chest, Kitten's matching. She started to glow and after a moment Kitten's eyes opened and the little shadow moved. She opened her eyes and looked down at Kitten who gave a meow and she released the shadow cat and it landed on the ground, with a low growl it began to grow. She looked down at her little Kitten who looked back at her, eyes seeming to grow very large. Going from yellow to almost white. She was trapped in those eyes, until she found herself staring out at.. herself?

Maia felt a bit of a tug and turned away from the still form of her body. Who was staring down at the spot the kitten had been. She could still feel a connection to that form, this was in no way like it was to Duelize with Nights, it was as if a small part of her was just taking a ride with Kitten.

Who grew to a large size and nails digging into the mossy ground took off fast. Great leaping bounds up the leg of the golem. Owl was frantically dodging electric shots of the little fellow on Dragon's shoulder. Loosing feathers in a great cloud which likely helped in hiding him from a closer aim. The Golem noticed Kitten, but too late, and Maia and Kitten hit Fly, knocking him from the back of Dragon. Immediately the golem went slack, crumpling like a doll as Maia and Kitten took out the clown. Maia found herself blinking again where she was seated, looking at Kitten who's shadowy tail twisted back and forth. Owl came down from wherever he'd been hiding looking ruffled "Well, that.. was easier than expected."

"It looked like Fly was Dragon's power source." Maia said and then looked up at the cage "Now... how to get up to Nights.." she narrowed her eyes. With Kitten's help, she could climb up Dragon and use him as a perch to jump to the cage, but that would then leave Fly able to get back to Dragon. That would just leave all kinds of trouble.

And she just had a feeling that Kitten just wasn't yet strong enough to be able to rip out that thing's throat even if he did look like a brat no older than herself. She noticed how the cage seemed to swing in the air a bit and her eyes narrowed. Then she grinned "I bet we can knock it down!"

"hoo? What are you talking about?" Owl seemed confused.

She pointed up to the cage "I bet we can knock it down, so I can get to it. Nothing is holding."

Owl coughed "Yes well, that would be a bit.. rough.. on Nights don't you think?"

"Yes well, how do you think we can get up there? I can't teleport like you can and someone's gotta hold that thing over there, or we'll have worse trouble." she explained.

Owl blinked and coughed "yes well, I can well image then yes, knocking the cage down somehow does seem to be the better option."

The two of them eyed the situation and butted heads together to try and come up with the best option to complete their goal.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: heeheeheehee. These last couple chapters been coming out fairly well, maybe its the effect of having a couple weeks without my computer while moving and unpacking at the new apartment?

Man this one been writing itself practically. Not sure where its going, but it seems that we have at least a couple 'missions' going on here. Hope you enjoy the ride.

Anyway, without further chitchat, chapter 3 which was originally chapter 4.. but I combined the original 3 with 2 and...

I'll shut up now.

*8*  
Shattered Dreams Chapter 3 *8*

In the end she and Owl found that they could somewhat position and aim the golem's fist, it took a couple tries, but they got it shot off at Nights' cage, who by this point was looking more than a little worried understandably.

"Watch it!" Nights shouted as the fist came close and rocked the cage again. "What are you trying to do? Hit me?"

"Yes!" Owl and Maia shouted at the same time. The poor Harlequin started to look pale. They aimed once more and the cage went down with a shout from inside. The cage actually bounced a few times before it settled, while not on the ground, it was close to it. And slowly rising up again.

But it was still close enough that Maia was able to get a hold of it and climb in with Nights. Who was floating in the middle of the cage looking a tad stunned. Eyes swirling and stars floating about the harlequin hat. She reached up and poked the harlequin who shook her head and blinked a couple times

before there was a shout from Owl and suddenly the two of them where flung half ways together, the cage going up into the air. Maia got a look down to see that Kitten had been flung against Owl and the two of them where off to the side, Fly on the other hand, looking a touch mangled, had gotten back to Dragon.

They had flung the cage back again into the air and where taking aim.

"Maia! Hurry!" Nights shouted reaching out to take her hand so they could dualize. The two of them barely managed to escape the cage before it was pulverized by a flying fist. "I don't think we'll be getting back into that cage anytime soon." Nights said "Hurry we need to beat these two and find our key!"

"Right." Maia said and prepared for a fight.

*8*

"We need to separate them!" Maia shouted as Nights took another hit and the two of them where nearly flattened against the wall. Maia was just as glad it seemed Nights didn't have bones, or this would have really been painful.

As it was, she knew it was taking away precious time. She could feel the clock ticking down and it scared her worse than the fist.

"Right" Nights said and seeing an opening while Dragonfly where getting their fist ready for another shot she dashed in fast. But the hit they'd taken had waisted valuable time and the other golem hand came up and blocked them, Fly laughing.

"Watch out!" and Maia grabbed control of Nights form dropping them like pebbles in a pond just as the other fist shot over their heads again.

"there!" Nights then managed to dash up and grabbed the annoying little clown off of Dragon's back and give him a good solid pummeling. She was getting ready for another good hit when they both felt the shock through their bodies. Maia had a brief flash of wondering if they had gone transparent like some of the fighting games, showing their bones with little electric bolts all around them. They sagged and Nights shook her head, trying to clear it as Fly went back to Dragon's back and the two synced again.

"lets... not do that again." Maia gasped clenching her chest, Nights mimicking the move.

Nights didn't get a chance to answer as they where once again flattened against the wall, "We.. are seriously not doing well at this are we?" Maia asked, feeling herself fade out. It, was almost like getting tired but different. More like, oh no! She was waking up!

"Stay with me Maia, don't wake up now! We almost have them" Nights called and flew around the giant, waiting for another opening. She knew if she could just get in again and give at least one more good solid wack to the idiot they would win. "Maia, hang on just a little longer." Nights said again, trying to keep up a monolog.

"nights..." Maia's voice was fading and Nights shuddered. The fist shot out, but the other hand was blocking the angle for Nights to be able to get in. She looked around and glancing down saw Maia's Kitten, stretched out on the ground and panting as if it was in pain. Nights looked over and saw Owl.

"Owl! Distraction! Now!"

"Hoo-hoo! But!" Owl flapped panicked that he was being asked to act as a moving target again.

"Do it! Or Maia will wake up!" Nights shouted, her voice angry.

Owl flapped up and gathering his own minuscule courage gave a great screeching shout and dove down at the pair. Fly looked up and shot a bolt at Owl. Knocking the pour old bird out of the air. That gave Nights the opening she needed and with a spiraling dash of speed she shot out at Fly and knocked him off of Dragon, then kept going, dashing right into the wall. The clown went completely limp and began to dissolve into a tingle of energy, leaving in Nights' hands a small bronze stone. Behind her Nights could hear the sound of the golem crumbling to pieces. She took a breath and flew to Owl quickly. "Owl!"

"Hoo... don't.. worry about me.. unseal the cage.. so Maia.. won't.. wake up." Owl panted laying on his side.

Nights gave a gulp, feeling bad about using Owl like that, but with a nod she flew off fast. "Hang on Maia, just a little longer," there had to be somewhere to put the rock, while it didn't look like a key it felt like one. Seeing no other area Nights went back to the cage and looked for a lock. There wasn't one, but Nights felt a tiny nudge and looked up, then saw it. Above, in the middle of the arena was a glowing sphere.

"I wonder why I hadn't seen that before" Nights flew up to it and held out the rock. The rock began to glow brightly and was swallowed by the sphere. Which changed from a buttery glow to a white one.

Energy, Nights closed her eyes and felt the flood of success. Inside Nights could feel Maia coming back to her, staying in the dream. For now they succeeded. "My, that was an easy cage to break. Normally they have multiple locks on it." Nights said chipperly.

"I think this lock is still here," Owl said coming up beside Nights.

"You alright?" Nights asked in concern.

"Hoo, quite alright, a bit tingly from that blast, but I'm fine." Owl blinked at the orb "There should be

more keys for this, I'm not sure what it's meant to unlock, but it does seem to be connected to Maia's missing ideya."

"So, lets find the other keys then!" Nights said cheerfully and flitted down to the ground carefully releasing Maia, who sat down on the ground, Kitten came over, a little cat sized creature and crawled into her lap demanding love and attention. So she gave it to the little beast.

"Were would we look?"

Nights did a lazy loop around "well somewhere around here I should think! We don't have to worry about Dragonfly at least, so lets just take our time and explore a bit! Kitten looks wore out, why don't you let Owl take it back to the dream gate to rest up and you and I can do some flying around?"

Maia found herself smiling "sounds fun, so Kitten, like to go back with Owl to the dream gate?" the

shadow beast gave a little chirp and she smiled hugging it before letting it tottle off to owl, tail high like a banner. It looked, well.. older. Before it had definitely shrunk to a tiny kitten but now it was about the size of a half grown house cat. Owl looked at the creature nervously but after a slight cough nodded and the two left, heading back for the gate.

Nights flipped and gave an extravagant bow and held out her hand, "Shall we?"

Maia found herself smiling "Yes, lets!"

*8*

While they hunted around the area for anything that would point to one of their 'keys' they both just took a bit of time to enjoy the joy of flying. "Hey, Nights, what's that?" Maia pointed their shared arm and Nights blinked then suddenly smiled widely.

"Octopaw!" Nights gave a squeal that made Maia think of some of the fangirls she'd seen at a convention she went to once with her father.

"Octo-what?"

"I have no clue why he's here, but if you chase him he makes rings, we can fly through them. Want to see how many we can go through?" Nights sounded sly.

"We-ell...." Maia trailed off, it kind of sounded fun, but they really should be finding the keys.

"Good! Lets go!" and Nights took off with Maia before she could say no.

Octopaw was floating about minding its own business and Nights gave a shout, Maia saw it's eyes bug out of its head and it took off at a fast speed. Behind it appeared golden rings. Nights gave happy giggles that was sounding just slightly maniacal to Maia, flying through them and the poor thing just ran for its

life. Maia started to almost feel a little sorry for it. But she also had to admit, it was rather fun.

Octopaw was quick and the rings where not always constant, so to keep a steady count of rings they had to be quick on their toes. Fast to paraloop and flipping through and around circles to get through the rings, catch the orbs and in general by the end Maia's voice echoed with Nights in giggles as they caught up to the poor little blue creature, who gave a burst of black ink and Maia blinked then dashed through it catching hold of something.

"Oh look!" Nights laughed "Octopaw left us a present!" she did a spin and held up the stone. This one was a dull copper color. Just slightly green around the edges.

"Must have given him horrible indigestion." Maia laughed "Lets get it back to the orb and see what happens when we pop it in. ⌠

"Of course!" and the pair flew back to the King Tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: This one was more difficult to get out, not because I just didn't have a story, but because my big Brother died in an accident. Between funeral arrangements and traveling to be with family, my mind hasn't been on writing lately.

So recapturing the story in my head has been more difficult.

A special thanks to fellow fanfic writer, Eternalfluffy who's story 'Quest of Memories' helped inspire me to finish this chapter.

For a well written fun take on the place of dreams and reality in the world read her story! It will not disapoint!

*8*

Shattered Dreams

Chapter 4

*8*

They came back to the center of the tree, the glowing orb remained in its place and holding the stone to it, it absorbed the stone and again changed color, seeming to grow more clear. This had to be among one of the more interesting dreams Nights had been to. Suddenly Nights sagged and realized the tiredness she suddenly felt was Maia, "Common, lets head back to the dream gate for a break."

Maia felt startled for a moment "Shouldn't we find the rest of the keys?"

Nights spun around a circle and felt the giddy-joy from the teen she was duelized with. "We have two of the keys, lets take a break." and she didn't give the girl any choice. Flying back to the dream gate.

*8*

Reala stared up at the orb that glowed above the Forest Arena "Interesting" he said and he pulled out a glowing orb from his vest, the pure white of it glimmered and sparkled giving more color to the place around him "Dragonfly, wake up. Wizeman has given you another chance, do not let them past you again. Oh, and try to actually CAPTURE the girl this time you fools!"

He placed the orb on the ground, the glowing stone above seemed to resonate with it and the two flashed, then from the ground rose the Purity and it began to take a more nebulous form then shifted and stretch, until Fly stood once again. The clown spread his arms and the ground shook the Golem, Dragon, began to form again. The Forest Arena darkening with the looming presence.

Reala watched the two reform and only gave a nod "This is your last chance. Wizeman won't bring you back again. He doesn't easily forgive failure. I suggest you tighten up your defense and work on something to make separating you two more difficult. You might key it as well for their arrival." Reala pointed up and Fly's eyes followed to the orb that glowed, then the little one grinned. Reala turned and holding out his arm a sphere of darkness formed and he stepped through it.

On the other side the dark harlequin knelt, head down. "Everything is as you ordered, my Lord Wizeman." he said his eyes cast down into the blackness that surrounded them. This was Wizeman's throne room. Endless blackness and nothing, where a door and a throne appeared to sit upon nothingness itself. Reala could feel the floor beneath his knee but see nothing. Like his master's heart this place reflected the terrible cold blackness that existed there.

"You delivered the Ideya of Purity as ordered?" Reala looked up at that dark voice and saw his master. The great form of hands, a cape and a domed head surrounded with spikes.

"Yes, as you ordered my Master. But was it really a good idea? What if they defeat that weakl-"

"Silence Reala."

"Yes Master Wizeman." his head shot down and he frowned. Why wouldn't he listen to him? Just once. Reala was sure he could come up with many more plans that would work better, Wizeman kept sending the same low class fools after his prizes, and then taking these risks! They already had the girl's Ideya, why would they risk losing them back to her again? Just like every other time some silly children came along. Admittedly this one was oddly just one child and not two. Normally they came in pairs. Reala wondered about it, and wondered about a lot of things. But it wasn't his place to question his master.

"We need to take all her Ideya, and you left her with her courage Reala" Wizeman said.

"It was damaged... I didn't think you would want it." he started then hurriedly added before he could get yelled at or worse, "I am sorry I failed you. I won't let it happen again."

"I want that girl brought here, after you have taken all her Ideya from her Reala."

"Yes my master." he said with a growing feeling of frustration in his heart, wondering why that girl was so important. She was just a cripple.

*8*

At the Dream Gate Maia was sitting at the fountain and watching Nights flit around over her head. In her lap Kitten was curled up contentedly dozing. Maia was starting to feel antsy.

"How much longer are we going to rest?" she asked Nights.

Nights glanced down at her then over at Owl who came over and perched next to the girl on the fountain.

"Hoo, if you are worried about waking up, here at the Dream Gate there really doesn't seem to be any real time passage for the Dreamer." he told her.

She blinked at him "How is that possible?"

"Think of the Dream Gate and Your Dream worlds as separate places. While you are here at the Dream Gate, you really aren't in your dream, you are in another world. Ours." Owl told her "So time passes differently here than it would in your dreams. Which are still connected to your world. And since that is also all in your mind, time goes much faster in your dreams than in the waking world."

"Huh." she said "So as long as I stay here, nothing really is happening then?" she asked.

"Well something like that, a lot of things are still happening, mostly all in the dream dimensions." Owl said.

Maia just looked confused a moment then she half jumped when Nights zipped in and stole Kitten, "Common, get big Kitten! Let's wander around with Maia!" she said and dropped the shadow cat who grew large as it dropped and trotted over to Maia. The girl sighed and climbed onto her friend's back. Nights flipped around in the sky and showed them about the Dream Gate. It was a little tiring but Maia was getting better, and Kitten in its large form seemed to have grown a bit larger, more stable, but she still had to cling to its back. "We really need a saddle." she said to Kitten who gave her a twitched ear in response.

"Hmm a saddle huh?" Nights flitted around the pair and snapped her fingers "Hold on! I'll be right back!" and she dashed off, Maia saw her flash through the gate door to her dream.

Since sitting around was no real fun, she started wandering more with Kitten, Owl helping them out and telling them a little about some of the features. Including it seemed if they located little drops of pure dream or 'Dream Drops' they would be able to fill the fountain and cause other changes to the Dream Gate that would reflect from her heart. She found that while Owl talked a lot, he really was very knowledgeable. There where several points in conversation she almost expected him to offer her tea and cookies like some proper English afternoon tea she'd seen in a travel video.

Of course by the time Nights should have returned, Kitten and Maia didn't notice her prolonged absence as they where floating on a stream of air coming up from a tunnel below them. Laughing as Kitten swiped at Owl futilely who was amused and keeping just out of reach of the currently small kitten while Maia tumbled in the air jet. It was almost like flying with Nights, which made the girl feel happy. Although she liked the freedom more of flying around the Dream Gate than just in a jet stream of air.

Thinking of Nights made her realize she hadn't seen the harlequin in awhile. Tumbling out of the air stream she crashed to the ground in a controlled fall and looked up. Kitten hopped after and Owl came down to her level.

"Wishing to try something different?" he asked her.

"No, I'm just wondering how much longer Nights is going to take before she gets back here." Maia told Owl and pulled herself to Kitten's back at the feline turned large and carried her back to the fountain.

"Hoo, yes, Nights is taking a long time" Owl agreed. "How about I pop over and see what's the hold up is then?"

She gave a nod "Sounds good. I hope Nights hasn't run into any trouble." Owl just gave a hoot and disappeared with a small pop. Maia got herself seated at the fountain and Kitten shrunk down and hopped into her lap. They had just gotten comfortable when Owl popped back into existence with a shriek. Startling the two at the fountain. Maia fell back into the dried up base and Kitten jumped strait up into the air landing with its tail bottle brushed out and dark shadowy fur raised in alarm in a ridge along its back.

"Oh! Its horrible! Horrible!"

"What? What happened Owl?" Maia said, but at the moment the old bird was too worked up to listen to reason. Instead he was just flapping in circles and wailing about doom.

The girl glanced at her shadow cat who blinked in response and then with a small yowl leapt up and caught Owl, growing bigger with the leap and brought him to the ground. Shutting him up by knocking the air from his round body.

"Okay Owl, breath now." Maia said leaning over the Fountain edge and staring down at Owl who at least was taking her advice as Kitten got off of him. He then flapped up to her eye level "Nights has been captured again!" he said.

She blinked "Again? How? Was it.. Reala?" she hesitated on the last line.

"No, it was Dragonfly!"

"What? We got rid of them!"

"They are back again and caught Nights, she's trapped in another cage."

She frowned "Like before?"

Owl shook his head "No, this one is half buried into the ground. You'll have to find a way to dig it up first before you can free Nights."

Maia rubbed her head, "Damn it! Why did Nights have to go and get caught! She should have been more careful."

Owl seemed to calm a bit and coughed "Yes well, Nights has always been a little too.. Trusting" he said with some embarrassment "Doesn't tend to pay attention to her surroundings and often lets herself be tricked into things."

Maia shook her head "Even I'm not that naive!" She beckoned Kitten who came to her and shifted to its larger size then she pulled herself up onto the sleek back "Well lets go I guess." she needed Nights to help her find her Idyea, so having the jester caught up in a cage wasn't helping her. "I'm going to have a long talk with Nights about this when I'm done! I can't go rescuing her all the time!" Kitten and Maia went to the gate and she got the door opened.

Owl flapped in place and shook his head "Applying logic to dream is rather impossible." he sighed "they are a lot stronger than they seem when the Dreamer is there and believes that they can do it. Even a Nightmare has to follow the rules set by the Dreamer in their own dreams." But he popped out of sight, following the two travelers into the dream realm.

*8*

Back in the Big Tree forest Maia felt herself twitching. It wasn't that everything had changed, no, it was the same place. But it felt as if someone had come through and redone all the paths, added more blind spots and ambush sights. "Okay, now. This is getting unfair!" she said with a feeling of anger. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the area for a path "Can you find a path Kitten?" she said patting Kitten's side.

The giant shadow cat looked around and seemed to sniff the ground, then looked back at her and she had the impression of a nod. Maia smiled "Good kitty" she said and scratched Kitten's ears. The large shadow rumbling contentedly.

Owl popped in next to the pair. "Hoo, they have been busy haven't they?"

"Yeah well this is meant to be MY dream right?" she asked looking at Owl who gave a tentative nod.

"Then why are they CHANGING it!" she crossed her arms feeling a bit put out. She wasn't looking forward to the pain, or the very likely fight at the end of this. The last one didn't turn out so well and this one wasn't promising to be easier. There had to be a way to be able to stop Dragonfly without having her ass handed to her on a silver platter!

"You need to start thinking in terms of dream logic Maia, it is not quite the same as your world's." Owl tried to tell her.

She sagged and sighed "Dream logic, yeah, the logical illogic of dreams and Alice in Wonderland." she rubbed her face "Well, Kitten says he's got a path, so lets see how far we can get."

They traveled along the paths, Periodically having to turn back. There seemed to be fewer of those chests and clocks. With all the nightmares she was running into along the way she was running out of the blue chips. They came into a clearing and Maia sat back with a sigh of frustration. Another dead end. There was nothing in it at least, except a couple small harmless looking creatures that where tumbling about the ground in the center.

"God!" she said in growing frustration. They where running out of time and this was the third dead end they had come acrossed.

Kitten gave a low whine and she sighed stroking the beast "not your fault" she said and sagged. This was turning into Mission Impossible. Only without the cool theme music.

"Hoo," Owl popped into view and she looked up as he settled on a branch over her head "I think I may have found the path, I was just about to lead you to this place."

She blinked at him "It's a dead end!" she told the bird she was having a growing suspicion was insane.

"No, it seems to be a dead end. Actually there is a path up the far wall. And a few other things of interest to you, like dream clocks and I saw another of the dream drops over there" he said waving a wing in the general direction.

Hearing that there was a path made the teen perk and smile "Oh good!"

"Seems this place has for some reason some of the same properties as the Dream Gate" Owl said looking back at the clearing.

"Huh?"

"Its disconnected itself from your dream world somehow. It is still part of it, but you can rest here without fear of waking." he said looking down at her "At least, I'm pretty sure you can."

"Huh, well that at least is useful to know. I wonder why?" Maia looked around the clearing with more interest as she lead Kitten to a stump and slid down onto it. Getting comfortable as she could and just glad to be off Kitten's back for a little while.

"I have a theory." Owl said.

She looked up at the old bird with curiosity "Yeah?"

He cleared his throat self consciously "Well, I think it might actually have to do with you."

She raised a brow, "How so?"

"When we told you about the Dream Gate, I think you might have included something like it in your dream. Sort of a resting point."

"Huh, well, I guess that makes sense. But if I can include something like that why can't I just zap myself to where Nights is?"

"That would be because of Nightmare's influence and without all your Ideya you are nearly as powerful as you where before. So your shaping is more unconscious dreaming. When you want something you can cause it to be, but just not have full control of where it is." he fluffed out his feathers.

"Well I guess that does make sense" she said nodding and leaning back on her palms looking up through the canopy of the forest leaves. Kitten for its part had gone a little ways away and she looked down in time to see the shadowy form coming back to her with a clock in its maw. She grinned "Good Kitten" she held out her hand the clock disappearing, but that little internal timer seeming to reset itself again. As soon as she had the clock Kitten took off again coming back with the other items of interest nearby, like the Dream Drop and other such things.

Owl flustered a bit that it just rather felt like cheating, "How is it cheating?" she asked the owl "Kitten is a part of me anyway. So its pretty much like doing it myself!"

The old bird didn't have much to say to that and after a little while more of rest Maia got back upon Kitten's back and the two followed Owl up the tree.

It was the final stretch to the end. Nights was ahead. She still had no real plan for how to free Nights and defeat Dragonfly, but at least she was rested and ready for a fight.


End file.
